


Not For Me (SamxReader)

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Abortion, Anger, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: Summary: Samuel is open to the idea of having childrens, you don’t, so you take the most extreme of the decisions.





	Not For Me (SamxReader)

All your life you had been lover of your freedom, of your times, of your money, of your opportunities, and having a child was an attempt to everything that you had always preached in your banner of “no children.” You did not like babies too much, and you was much less attracted by the idea to have one of your own the rest of your life, with all the burdens, regrets and complications that this entailed. You had always thought like that, since your mother bought you your first baby doll with her pink stroller and her feeding bottle. You were a child, you barely knew how to clean your butt and they had given you a training toy to take care of another baby. You still remember the look you gave to your mother and her face, when you left all that under the first table in sight and you back to colored trees again without children.

For years, you always haunted the idea of sterilizing you, to leave you free of that idea forever, and you should have done it before you had a serious relationship with Samuel Drake.

From the first moment you exposed him your idea, you made it clear that you were not a miniature human factory, that this was totally off the table, and relieved you to see that he accepted that, a bit upset, but respectful. It was great to be in a relationship where at last you could think of two and close the bag, and you certainly enjoyed being with him.

That’s why it struck you as a low blow when you discovered that you were pregnant. You hated yourself, and hated not go to operate before. Luckily you were fast and quickly advised that you were. You did not tell to Drake, since you knew that he, most likely, was that he should rejoice, so for a month you kept it in success secret, before, totally alone and with your money, you went to the only clinic that could make possible an abortion, and after a couple of dates, you got out of there with less weight on top.

Obviously you knew that Samuel, unaware of what was happening, would like his daily routine of kissing, cuddles and sex, so you just stopped him barely he had intentions of something. You needed at least two weeks of rest, so you used all your excuses until he began to doubt the truth of all that. And as you feared, he threw himself with his greater investigative powers, interrogating you, seeking information from other sources. You knew that he had discovered the truth only to see him when you entered the house. He had too much anger in his hazel eyes.

\- ¿How you could?- He hissed from the room, barely saw you.

\- ¿What thing?- You pretended normal.

\- Don’t play, not now, not with what you have done ¡In my damn face!

\- Sam…

\- ¡No, shit! ¿¡An abortion!? ¿¡How you could!?

\- ¿Where did you get that information?

\- ¿¡What the fuck does it matter!?

\- Samuel, I made it clear to you since first day, that I would not tolerate children in this family. I told you a thousand times ¡And you agreed!

\- ¡Because I thought that in time you would change your mind, not that you would do this!

\- ¿And who told you that I would change my mind? ¡I think like this since I was a child, I will not change that for anyone, not even you!

\- ¡You did not even ask me! ¡You went to get it out like a wart! ¡You killed something that was part of me!

\- Because I know you, I know you want to keep it, raise it…

\- ¡Obviously!

\- It’s my body, Samuel, I have the right.

\- ¡Was mine too!

\- ¡But you don’t have to carry it, let it grow inside you, destroy you, change you, give birth to it! ¡It’s my job and I am in my right to oppose to do that to my life!

\- ¡You’re a damn selfish shit!- He pointed a finger at you, furious.

\- ¿Seriously? ¿Having a child that I don’t want and give him a miserable life is not selfish?

\- ¡He would have me!

\- It does not matter- You deny.

\- ¿Do you know what is the worst?- He looked at you, with red eyes- That if you had taken the damn job to sit by my side and explain everything, quietly, telling me what you felt, maybe I would have allowed the abortion… But like this… As if I were not your partner… As if this were a minimal error… It hurt…

\- Don’t be a liar, you would not have allowed it… And don’t think this was easy for me, hide it, knowing how you would be so happy for this… Go alone, take it off… It was neither fun nor nice, neither painless nor easy to do, so stop treating me like the villain of your damn movie.

\- I did not think that you will be like this…

\- ¡Oh my God! ¡You knew where you were when you stayed with me!

\- ¿How am I supposed to believe you again?

You sighed, denying, looking away.

\- All this…- He murmured- Hide such important things, secrets, escapades, lies… It’s much worse than what you actually did… You have treated me as a stranger, as if you and I were neighbors, as if we had not shared days and days, food, sex, hugs… love…

\- I am sorry- You whispered.

\- I…- He rubbed the back of his neck- I don’t know if I can continue with you after this…

You nodded, with red eyes. You loved him, after all.

\- ¿So?- You murmured in a slightly shaky voice- ¿I’m leaving, that simple? ¿Should I leave everything for recognizing what is not for me? ¿Should we end for not doing the things you wanted, as you wanted?

\- God ¿Do you even recognize your mistake?

\- Obviously I do, cork head…

\- Not seem…

\- Fine…- You sighed, taking your bag- It was my mistake, so it’s up to you if you want us to keep trying this… I’ll go home… And when you feel that you know the answer… call me… Whether it’s a yes or no… I’ll be waiting.

You walked to the door without ever seeing him again. Now you needed your own time and distance to recompose you physically and emotionally, and turn your eyes towards him, to contemplate the face you loved so much, was not a good idea.

Now only time would tell if you two were destined to remain under the same roof, or if your future was far from that sweet man you loved so much.


End file.
